


The Importance of Scruff

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, F/M, arrow season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Arrow Season 2 story set shortly after they return from Russia in 2x06. Felicity meets a nice man and decides to go on a date.





	The Importance of Scruff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wherethereissmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Happy Happy Birthday Julie! This one is for you! I so hope you enjoy. 
> 
> No beta - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

Felicity looked at her phone again. Where was Oliver? She got up and walked into his empty office and made sure everything was taken care of in there, it was - just as it had been she had checked five minutes before.

 

Everything was cleared on her desk too, she just needed Oliver to come back from his meeting so she could tell him she couldn’t help out tonight as planned.

 

Yes, she, Felicity Smoak, had a date. Not that she was filling Oliver in on that information - nooo - that would lead to way too many questions and glares.  She did not need the judgemental glares - especially after Russia. Where was he? She needed to go home.

 

Finally, she heard the ding of the elevator arriving and the click of heels along with Oliver’s shoes. She looked up to see Isabel Rochev walking with Oliver. “You need to listen and contribute Oliver. We are partners in this company.”

 

Oliver turned back toward Isabel. “I did listen and contribute. I told them their proposal was bad. Which I knew because I read their proposal before going to the meeting.”

 

“Oliver.” Felicity had to go. Maybe she could say bye and send a text?

 

“He’s Mr. Queen to you.” Isabel glared.

 

Wow, that woman was so grr. ALL THE TIME. Felicity would care if she had any respect for the woman. But she didn’t. “Oliver, sorry. Everything is taken care of I gotta run.”

 

“Felicity, wait.”

 

“Sorry, I have to go. I’ll send you an email. Text if you need something urgent.” Felicity rushed past Oliver and Isabel to the safety of the closing elevator doors. Dodged so many bullets there Smoak, good on you.

 

*****

 

Felicity managed to make it home in time to run the straightener through her hair again, those pesky curls kept coming back.  She put on her new pink dress, she bought the dress a while back but this for the first chance she had reason to put it on.

 

Felicity had been out grabbing a much needed coffee when she met her date. He let her go ahead of him in line, saying ladies first and he seemed sweet.

 

“Hi, my name is Billy. I’m new around here. Do you know what’s good here?”

 

It seemed simple enough. Billy came across as a nice guy and in her life, she didn’t meet many of those. He even looked non-threatening with his boy next door, no scruff look. Scruff is overrated, she reminded herself - hoped to convince herself.

 

Oliver, I had made it perfectly clear after Russia there would never be a chance for them, it was time to move on.

 

So when the nice guy asked her out. Felicity said yes even suggested tonight so there was less time for her to change her mind.

 

Which is what led her to this moment. Which she was really trying to get herself psyched up for. She had this little tiny ick feeling which she was sure was just residual Oliver issues. Billy is a nice guy she reminded herself. I nice guy who wants to go out with you.

 

After giving herself a mental pep talk she re-applied her lipstick and slipped on her heels as the doorbell rang.

 

“Hey!” She said as she opened the door to see Billy standing with flowers extended towards her. “Wow, thank you. That’s so nice! Let me put these in water, one minute.”

 

*****

 

“Where is Felicity? She rushed out of work so fast, I thought she must be rushing here.” Oliver was sparing with Diggle but keeping an eye on the door for Felicity.

 

“She didn’t tell you?” John made a swipe at Oliver.

 

Oliver ducked, “she didn’t tell me what?”

 

They continued to spare. Diggle trying his hardest and Oliver avoiding him like it was no big deal. “Nothing, it’s just that she told me she had plans tonight but said she would tell you.”

 

“And then I came back with Isabel…” Oliver let his words drift away.

 

“What? Not again? Oliver!” Diggle clearly disgusted with his friend’s behaviour took a shot at him that may have had actual intent.

 

“What? No! Felicity told you? What about what happens in Russia stays in Russia?” Oliver shook his head and still avoided being brought down.

 

Digg rose an eyebrow.

 

“She told you in Russia, didn’t she?” Oliver smirked. Felicity always was the bright one.

 

Digg just smiled.

 

“Don’t worry that isn’t going to happen again. It was a mistake.” Oliver tried to dismiss sleeping with Isabel as though it wasn’t one of the worst mistakes he’d made in his life.

 

“A HUGE one. You do know you hurt her, right?” Digg looked at him sternly.

 

Oliver held his hands up to defend himself in the fight and from the accusation. “I don’t think anyone could hurt Isabel, Digg. She is by no means a fragile flower.”

 

“I didn’t mean Isabel.” He looked at Oliver very pointedly.

 

“Oh.” Oliver had the decency to look ashamed. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt, Felicity.

 

“Oh is right. So let’s hope she’s on a date tonight.”

 

The next thing Oliver knew he was on the ground. Felicity on a date? Felicity letting a man touch her?

 

“Gotcha.” Digg looked down at him with a wide grin on his face.

 

“You don’t actually think she’s on a date? Do you? I mean wouldn’t we know if she met someone? We are with her all the time. Where would she meet this man?”

 

“Oliver, you are starting to babble.” John teased as he extended his hand to help Oliver off the ground. “But yes, I do think it is possible that our beautiful, smart, interesting friend Felicity Smoak has a date. And no we are not with her all the time. Sounds to me like you are jealous. Which is fine but what are you going to do about it?”

 

“Woah, who said I was jealous. Felicity can date whoever she wants. I just want her to be happy. But it is strange she didn’t tell me, maybe I should just call her.” Oliver walked toward Felicity’s desk to pick up his phone.

 

But John beat him to it and grabbed the phone. “I don’t think that would be wise. Let’s let Felicity have her evening. I’m sure she will call if she needs us.” And with that Oliver’s phone began to vibrate in John’s hand and the name Felicity appeared on the screen. “Wow, maybe she senses this conversation? I knew she was good but that good? Maybe, she has the place bugged?” Diggle looked around the room.

 

Oliver gave Diggle a pointed looked and grabbed his phone. “Hey Felicity”

 

“I have Felicity and you can have her back if you pay $10 million by noon tomorrow. No cops, no funny business - I will know if you cross me.”

 

“You listen…”

 

“Don’t threaten me Oliver Queen. I have something very precious of yours and no real reason not to hurt her.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER.”

 

Diggle put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder to offer support then quickly went over to Felicity’s computers.

 

“There will be no need to hurt her if you give in to my demands.”

 

“How do I know she’s okay now? Put her on the phone. I want to speak to Felicity, NOW!”

 

Oliver heard the voice on the phone say. “Speak, prove to Oliver you are alive.”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver shouted out hoping she heard his voice and knew he’d come for her.

 

“Oliver don’t do it! I’m not worth it! Don’t give…” Felicity sounded terrified.  

 

Oliver didn’t get to hear the end of what she said, “Felicity?” He tried hard to keep the desperation out of his voice and failed miserably.

 

“Mr. Queen I’ll be in contact tomorrow with the dead drop location.” The phone went dead.

 

Oliver dropped his phone on the ground and rubbed his hands over his face. Someone took Felicity. Someone was holding Felicity hostage - because of him! Someone might hurt Felicity! He began to pace.

 

“Hey, calm down. We are going to get her back. I did a trace on the call using Felicity’s fancy software. He hung up before I got an exact location but I can tell you that he was in The Glades. Meaning he’s in Starling. We’ll get him, Oliver.”

 

“He took Felicity.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We were sparing and he had Felicity.”

 

“Oliver we didn’t know.”

 

“I should have known. This should never have happened. I said I would protect her.”

 

“Oliver, calm down. We will get her back.”

 

“Damn right we will.” Oliver stormed off.

 

“Oliver, where are you going?”

 

Oliver stopped and looked back at Diggle. “I’m suiting up. I’m not waiting one minute longer even if I have knock down every door in the Glades.”

 

“Oliver hold up. Let’s at least contact Roy, he knows the Glades, he can help search.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was so angry she could kick herself but she couldn’t even do that. She was tied to a chair. She did not like it. Why did not trust her ick feeling?

 

She had just stepped into her kitchen and was looking for something to improvise as a vase, she didn’t even sense him behind her until it was too late. Clearly, he had injected her with something because the last thing she remembered was feeling woozy and now she was tied to a chair.

 

The one thing she couldn’t figure out was why this man thought she meant something to Oliver.  To the public, Felicity was nothing more than his executive assistant - why would someone pay ransom for a lowly employee?

 

“You better not be planning to escape.” Billy sneered.

 

“What? No! Why would you think that? But you are going to have to let me go, there is no way Oliver Queen is going to pay ransom money for me. I’m sure he’s already got another executive assistant - he doesn’t need me.”

 

“Oh, he’ll pay. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He brings you coffee every day and watches you as you walk away. Don’t play coy with me, I took you for a reason. You're the woman he loves.”

 

Felicity began to laugh. “What? Wow? What have you been smoking? Oliver’s my boss. In fact, last week he slept with Isabel Rochev. Does that sound like a man in love with me? Perhaps you should have kidnapped her.”

 

“She meant nothing to him. Don’t be heartbroken Felicity - he loves you and he will pay.”

 

This man was clearly sick. Oliver had made it very clear that he would never have a future with her. He wasn’t coming. He didn’t just have $10 million dollars laying around. She knew Digg said he was rich but he wasn’t that rich, was he? It didn’t matter she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and start thinking of her own way out. She checked again, no give on the ropes, her wrists were starting to burn from the rubbing.

 

“Cat got your tongue, Felicity? I thought you were a talker.”

 

How does he know that? How does he know anything? “Who are you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be gone as soon as I get my money.”

 

She looked at him a bit harder. Had she seen him before? He seemed to know an awful lot about her and Oliver. Had he been watching them.

 

“Listen, you seemed, seem like a nice guy. So, I’m just helping you out. He’s not going to come. We are going to be stuck here waiting and he’s not coming. Why don’t you untie me and just go now? I promise I won’t say anything...I’ll just chalk it up to a bad date. I’ve had plenty of those.”

 

At first, Billy didn’t say anything and Felicity thought he was seriously considering her offer. “You really have no idea, do you? Felicity, you are everything to Oliver Queen. I’m sure he’s doing everything to find you right now. You are my golden egg, honey.”

 

“I am not your honey and I’m most certainly NOT your golden…”

 

She was cut off as a window smashed in high above her. She watched truly shocked as the Arrow repelled down in front of her. As he decended, he shot an arrow knocking Billy to the ground.

 

“Cool,” She thought.

 

“Thanks, I thought so too,” Oliver smirked.

 

“I said that out loud.” She shook her head.

 

Oliver went over and looked at Billy, he was cleared knocked out. Good, he wanted him brought to justice the right way.

 

“Oliver, is he dead?”

 

“Nah, just unconscious.” He tied him up.  “Here,” Oliver walked toward her and cut the ropes tying her to the chair.

 

Felicity went to jump up and swayed, Oliver caught her. “Hey, I got you. He looked into her eyes. “I will always have you, Felicity. Don’t even think about saying not to come.”

 

“I just meant that there are a lot of people who need you - you didn’t need to, I mean I’m not more important...I mean…”

 

“Felicity, you are very important to me.” He pulled her in for a hug. Oliver couldn’t help himself, he almost lost her, he needed her as close as possible.

 

Felicity relaxed into his arms. It just felt right. “I’m sorry.”

 

Oliver pulled back. “You’re sorry? For what?” He took the ropes off her wrists and examined the damage.

 

“For not trusting my ick feeling. He seemed like a nice guy and he asked me out.”

 

“You were on a date?” Oliver felt the rage simmer up.

 

“Woah, there buddy. Calm down. There is nothing wrong with me going on dates.” Felicity stepped back feeling more confident that she could stand on her own two feet. “Some men are interested in all this.” She tried to point at herself in a sexy way but was sure she failed.

 

Oliver smiled as he looked at her

 

“It’s not funny. Guys like me, Oliver. I’m smart and funny and ATTRACTIVE.” Felicity knew she was probably pouting but really it wasn’t that crazy she had a date. Was it?

 

“Of course they like you, Felicity. I’m surprised they aren’t pounding down your door. You are EVERYTHING a man could want. You are EVERYTHING I want.” Realizing there was no going back now, Oliver made his way closer to her again.

 

Felicity was shell-shocked. Did Oliver just say SHE was everything he wanted? She must have misheard him. Then he was he in front of her, Oliver bent down so their foreheads were touching. “Felicity, you are everything I want. I said I couldn’t be with someone I really care about but I was wrong. I can’t not be with you. I care about you too much. Felicity, I don't want you going on dates with other guys. Would you consider going on a date with me?”

 

“Umm-hmm.” Felicity smiled and when Oliver leaned in for a kiss she didn’t stop him. She reached up and cupped his scruff, yeah it was rather important.


End file.
